Final Fantasy X
by Azn Fantasy Angel
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a summoner following in her father's footsteps. Can she defeat Sin with her guardians and bring peace to Spira? SS ET. FFX CCS style!
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a summoner following in her father's footsteps. Can she defeat Sin with her guardians and bring peace to Spira? S/S E/T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, neither do I own the FFX plot.**

**Characters=**

**Tidus = Syaoran**

**Yuna = Sakura**

**Wakka = Eriol**

**Lulu = Tomoyo**

**Kimahri = Kero **

**Auron = Yue**

**Rikku = Meiling**

**Sakura = Daughter of the high summoner who killed Sin. She's honest and deteremined. Along with her guardians, she goes on a pilgrimage to get the final Aeon and defeat Sin.**

**Syaoran = He's a blitzball star that has long hated his father. He gets transported to Spira and joins Sakura on her journey.**

**Eriol = He's coach and captian of the local blitzball team. He plans to retire from blitzball so that he can become a full time guardian and follow Sakura on her pilgrimage.**

**Tomoyo = Another one of Sakura's guardians, she and Eriol think of Sakura as a younger sister and will not let her get in danger. She can use black magic on enemies.**

**Kero = A powerful guardian that has followed Sakura since she was young. He gives Sakura advice and follows her almost everywhere. **

**Yue = He defeated Sin with Sakura's father ten years ago. He speaks very little and can sometimes be cold, but he guides Sakura through tough times.**

**Meiling = A young Al bhed girl. She is brave and is not afraid to speak her mind. Even though her people are usually being threatened, she still joins Sakura and the team to defeat Sin.**

**Note: I just finished the FFX game, and I just HAD to write a fanfic to it. it seems so much like CCS in my opinion. :D:D**

**------------------------**

_-Flashback-_

_" What.....Is........Your......Name?" A boy with brown messy hair said. The girl with black hair and ruby coloured eyes gave him a blank stare._

_" Meiling" _

_Syaoran started laughing._

_" And...What is so funny?!" Meiling said and stood up. Syaoran looked at her._

_" I'm Sorry....But...You really do understand me!" Syaoran said._

_" Obviously!" Meiling said. " So...Syaoran is it?"_

_" yea" Syaoran said._

_" Where did you come from? Maybe we can take you back" Meiling said._

_" I came from Hong Kong" Syaoran said. Meiling looked at him._

_" Hong Kong?" Meiling said. " But..."_

_" But what?" Syaoran said._

_" Hong Kong got destroyed by Sin 1000 years ago" Meiling said._

_Syaoran froze. His Hong Kong? Destroyed?!_

_" You're funny" Syaoran said._

_" It's true!" Meiling said. " It's just a pile of dust now!"_

_" I don't believe you" Syaoran said._

_" Maybe you got too close to Sin's toxin" Meiling said. " It can make people forget about themselves"_

_-End Flashback-_

Syaoran swam up to the surface of the water.

' Where.......am i?'

He saw an island in front of him. Even though he was a good distance away.

" HEADS UP!"

He saw a ball flying towards him. He jumped up out of the water and kicked it back to shore. Everyone on the shore gasped.

Syaoran swam back to shore and saw everyone staring at him. A boy with blue hair and violet coloured eyes walked up to him.

" You're good!" The boy said. " My name's Eriol"

" I'm Syaoran"

" What team do you come from Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

" I come from Hong Kong" Syaoran said. Eriol looked at him as if he was crazy.

" What?" Syaoran said.

" Are you okay?" Eriol said. " Hong Kong was destroyed by Sin 1000 years ago"

" Oh...yea" Syaoran said. " I...uh....got too close to Sin's toxin"

" Oh...Sorry" Eriol said. " Don't worry though, I'll help you get your memory back!"

" Thanks.." Syaoran said.

" Why don't you come back to the village?" Eriol said. " You must be starving"

" I am " Syaoran said. Eriol smiled.

" Let's go!"

-------------------------------------------

" Hey Syaoran, Got a favor to ask you" Eriol said. They were walking back to the village.

" You want me on you're team?" Syaoran said.

" There's a major Blitzball tournament coming up, Everyone in Spira's going to be there, Somebody's gotta recognize you!" Eriol said. " whaddya say?"

" Sure..." Syaoran said.

" Our team's going to rock!" Eriol said. " I'll tell ya something, It's been 10 years since we've won a game"

" 10?!" Syaoran said.

" yea...And i'm thinking after this game, I'm going to retire" Eriol said. " I've got something eles to do"

" Then let's make this you're best game ever and win!" Syaoran said.

" Yea..."

" Why don't you go take a nap?" Eriol said. " You must've had a long day"

" Okay..."

---------------------------------

Syaoran woke up and looked around.

" Eriol?"

Syaoran got up and walked out of the tent. He didn't see Eriol anywhere. He saw a temple and up ahead and walked into it. Eriol was in there talking with the priest. Syaoran walked up to him.

" Eriol, What's going on?" Syaoran asked. Eriol shook his head.

" It's the apprentice summoner" Eriol said. " She hasn't come out for over a day"

" Summoner?"

" Behind this door is the cloister of trials, beyond that is where the apprentice summoner prays, If the prayer is heard, then the apprentice summoner become's a full fledged summoner" Eriol explained.

" So they haven't come out in a day?" Syaoran said.

" yea..."

" is it....dangerous in there?" Syaoran asked.

" Sometimes..." Eriol said.

" Then Let's go help!" Syaoran said.

" It's forbidden to go in there" Eriol said.

" But....They could die!" Syaoran said.

" You heard him" The Priest said. " It's forbidden!"

" Who cares?!" Syaoran said and ran in.

------------------------------

" Where....am I?" Syaoran said to himself. He saw a panel on the ground and heard someone behind him.

" Syaoran! What's gotten into you?!" Eriol said coming up to him.

" What do you mean?" Syaoran said. " You mean that ou're just going to stand outside while someone loses their life in here?!"

" I...Just....Never Mind" Eriol said. " If we've already come this far, Let's go all the way"

Eriol stepped on the panel and Syaoran followed him. The panel started to move down.

" Only Guardians and Summoners are allowed to come in here" Eriol said. " That's why you're forbidden to come here"

" What about you?" Syaoran said.

" I'm a guardian" Eriol said.

" Oh...."

" You don't know what a guardian is, right?"

" No clue"

Eriol sighed. " Summoners go on a pilgrimige to defeat Sin, But they cannot do it alone, Guardians devote their lives to the summoner and protect them"

" I see"

" There are guardians in there right now " Eriol said. The panel stopped and both of them got off. They saw a girl with long hair and violet coloured eyes. There was also a large golden lion. The girl walked up to them.

" Eriol, There you are" The Girl said.

" What's happening Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

" She hasn't come out for a long time" Tomoyo said and sighed.

" Have faith in her" The Lion said.

" Who's this?" Tomoyo said and looked at Syaoran. Syaoran was about to answer but then the door opened. A girl with auburn coloured hair that reached past her shoulder stumbled out. She had emerald coloured eyes that were dull and looked like her life was sucked out of her.

" I..did it" The girl said. " I've become.....A summoner"

----------------------------------

:D:D:D:D:D:D

Well,, tell me wht you think! Reviews are appreciated!!!!


	2. Summoner Sakura

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a summoner following in her father's footsteps. Can she defeat Sin with her guardians and bring peace to Spira? S/S E/T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, neither do I own the FFX plot.**

**Characters=**

**Tidus = Syaoran**

**Yuna = Sakura**

**Wakka = Eriol**

**Lulu = Tomoyo**

**Kimahri = Kero **

**Auron = Yue**

**Rikku = Meiling**

**----------------------------**

Chapter 2: Summoner Sakura

----------------------------------

Syaoran walked out of the temple. Everyone was crowded around outside. Eriol waved to him.

" Hey Buddy! Over here!" Eriol cried. Syaoran sighed and walked over to him. His eyes widened at what he saw. The summoner was with a gigantic creature. It was a bird-like creature.

" What on earth is that?" Syaoran said.

" It's the summoner's first Aeon" Eriol said. " Valefor"

" Valefor?" Syaoran said. Valefor flapped his wings and flew away. Eriol, Tomoyo and Kero walked up to the summoner.

" That was awesome Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

" Thanks Tomoyo" Sakura said.

" You should get some rest" Kero said. " You've had a big day"

" I'm too excited to sleep Kero!" Sakura said. " I'm finally going to follow in my father's footsteps and bring happiness to Spira once again"

The three guardians saddened. Sakura gave them a reassuring smile.

" Don't Worry" Sakura said. " Everything will be fine"

-------------------------------------

- Night time -

" Everybody, This is Syaoran!" Eriol said. He was introducing Syaoran to his blitzball team members. " He wanted to join us so bad, that I couldn't say no"

"Right..." Syaoran muttered. He looked at the summoner who was talking to the villagers. She was smiling and laughing.

" She's cute eh?" Eriol said and looked at her. Syaoran blushed slightly.

" Don't get any ideas though" Eriol said and walked off. Sakura looked towards Syaoran's direction and got up. She walked over to him.

" Hi, I see that you're Eriol's friend" Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her.

" My name's Sakura" Sakura said.

" I'm Syaoran" Syaoran said. Sakura smiled.

" Nice to meet you Syaoran " Sakura said.

" Syaoran! Sakura!" Eriol called. Syaoran turned around.

" You'd both better get some sleep" Eriol said. " We've got a long day tomorrow"

Syaoran turned back to Sakura. " Goodnight then"

" See you in the morning" Sakura said.

--------------------------------------

" Where are we heading to?" Tomoyo asked

" Luca" Kero said. " Since the annual blitzball tournament is on"

" We haven't won a game in 10 years" Tomoyo said. " Why can't Eriol just give up"

" Don't say that Tomoyo" Sakura said. " Eriol tries his best and that's all that matters"

Eriol walked up to them with Syaoran.

" Sakura, I was wondering if we can take Syaoran here with us to Luca" Eriol said. " Since he seem's to have lost his memory by Sin's toxin's and can't find his family-"

Sakura ran up to Syaoran. " You.....Can't find you're family?"

Syaoran slowly nodded. 'It was half true...'

" Oh Syaoran" Sakura said. " I'm so sorry, Of course you can come with us"

" Really?" Syaoran said.

" Really" Sakura said. She turned back to Tomoyo and Kero. " That's okay with you two right?"

Tomoyo and Kero nodded.

" And...." Sakura said turning back to Syaoran. " If you can't find your family, you can come with us! You can become my guardian!"

" Sakura..." Tomoyo said.

Sakura blushed realizing her mistake. " I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that.....It's......" She looked back at Syaoran and bowed. " Just forget I said anything"

" Um......Okay" Syaoran said.

" We'd better get going" Kero said.

-----------------------------------------

" So Syaoran...." Eriol said. They were both a far distance from the other 3. " Do you fight well?"

" I really don't know" Syaoran said and looked at him. " I don't see a weapon on you"

" I don't need weapons" Eriol said and smirked.

" Then what do you use?"

" All 3 of us guardians can use magic" Eriol said. " Black magic"

" Sounds Useful"

" It is"

" Eriol!"

Eriol and Syaoran looked ahead and ran up to the other 3. There was a big blue cougar in front of them.

" Sakura! Syaoran! Let us handle this!" Kero said.

" But-"

" You heard Kero, Sakura, Let's get out of the way" Syaoran said and pulled her to the side.

The cougar snarled and attacked Tomoyo. Tomoyo fell back onto the ground but got back up.

" You Okay Tomoyo?" Sakura said.

" I'm Fine" Tomoyo said.

Kero flew up into the air. " Fira!" A ball of fire flew out of his mouth and hit the cougar but he didn't seem hurt at all.

Syaoran looked at the cougar. A puddle of water was around him. Water was all over the cougar.

' Why would a cougar be leaking water?' Syaoran thought. 'Unless...'

" You guys!" Syaoran yelled. Everyone looked at him.

" Cast A thunder spell on him!" Syaoran said "Trust me!"

The 3 guardians looked at each other and nodded.

" Thunder!"

" Thndara!"

" Thundaga!"

Three Lightning bolts struck the cougar and it dissapeared, turning to dust. Sakura smiled and looked at Syaoran.

" Smart thinking Syaoran"

Kero flew over to them.

" You're not as un-useful as I thought you were Kid" Kero said.

A stress mark appeared on Syaoran's head. " What did you call me?!"

" You guys, calm down" Tomoyo said.

" We should get going" Eriol said. " The tournament's not going to wait for us you know"

-----------------------------------

" CANCELLED?!" Eriol yelled. The man nodded.

" Sorry Sonny, It was a last minute thing" The man sai. Eriol sighed.

" Eriol, We're so sorry" Sakura said. Eriol smiled.

" It's okay, I'd better go tell the other team members" Eriol said and walked off.

" Poor Eriol" Sakura said.

" This is his last year too" Kero said.

' Oh Eriol' Tomoyo thought. Even though she never really liked Blitzball, It was really important to Eriol.

Syaoran noticed a bunch of people gathering in a small corner. " Who are they?"

" The Al Bheds" Kero said. " They come here for the tournament too"

" They've been enemies to Eriol ever since forever" Tomoyo said.

" How come?" Syaoran asked.

" It....was His brother" Tomoyo said. "The Al Bhed used forbidden Machina ( Machines), and Eriol's brother used to it fight against Sin....And died"

" So Eriol blames it on Machina" Sakura said.

" Oh..." Syaoran said. ' Wait....Al Bhed?'

He looked around for the girl he was looking for.

" What's wrong Syaoran?" Tomoyo said.

" The Al Bhed right?" Syaoran said. " When I first came here, The Al Bhed rescued me, and I met a girl, she gave me food and everything, But I guess she's not here"

" You met the Al Bhed before?" Sakura said. " Do you know a man named Cid?"

" Cid?" Syaoran said. " Never heard of him"

" Oh..." Sakura said sadly.

" Why?" Syaoran asked.

" Cid is my uncle" Sakura said. " He and my mother become distant after she got married to my father.....But my mother always told me......That if I ever need help, I should find him"

Syaoran nodded as if he understood.

Eriol ran back to them. " I told them, Guess who I saw?"

" Who?"

" I saw Maester Jyscal and his Son Jason" ( For those of you who kno FFX, I renamed Seymour, Jason, Cuz the thought of Seymour liking Sakura is just weird) Eriol said.

" Let's go!" Tomoyo said. Eriol led them to the docks. They saw a crowd of people and walked over to them.

" Ah, Lady Sakura" Jyscal said. He walked over to Sakura.

" Maester Jyscal" Sakura said and bowed. Jason walked over to them and smiled.

" Hello Lady Sakura" Jason said. Sakura smiled.

" My son Jason is going to take my place" Jyscal said. " I am really proud of him"

" I'm Sure Sir Jason will make a great Maester" Sakura said.

" You always make people feel good about themselves Lady Sakura" Jason said.

" Is that a bad thing?" Sakura said and laughed

" No, Of course not" Jason said.

" Lady, May I talk to you?" Jyscal said. Sakura nodded and they walked away.

---------------------------

:D:D:D:D:D OKAY!!! R&R

_= Azn Fantasy Angel=_


	3. A new guardian

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a summoner following in her father's footsteps. Can she defeat Sin with her guardians and bring peace to Spira? S/S E/T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, neither do I own the FFX plot.**

**Characters=**

**Tidus = Syaoran**

**Yuna = Sakura**

**Wakka = Eriol**

**Lulu = Tomoyo**

**Kimahri = Kero **

**Auron = Yue**

**Rikku = Meiling**

**Note: I think that I'll make Clow Reed Syaoran's father instead of him being a descendant of him. I know it's weird, but this way, It would make more sense. You'll see in the future.**

Chapter 3: A new guardian

" See anyone you know? Eriol asked. They were sitting down and waiting for Sakura.

" Nope" Syaoran said

Sakura ran back to them with a big smile on her face.

" Where'd you go?" Tomoyo said.

" I went with Maester Jyscal and Sir Jason to the temple a distance from here" Sakura said. " Sorry for waiting"

" I guess we don't have to go there anymore then"

" Guess who I saw?!?!" Sakura said.

" Who?" Tomoyo said.

" I saw Yue!" Sakura said.

Syaoran stood up suddenly. " Y..Yue?!?!"

" You know him?" Kero said.

" Where is he?!" Syaoran said.

" This way" Sakura said. She lead them to the place where the Blitzball tournament was suppose to be. They saw A boy with long silver hair and cold eyes standing there.

" Yue!" Syaoran said and ran up to him. Yue didn't bother to turn around.

" I knew I would bump into you somewhere" Yue said coldly.

Syaoran growled. " What are we doing here?!"

" Let's leave them alone" Eriol said. Everyone nodded and walked away.

" Well?!" Syaoran said.

Yue didn't say anything.

" You dragged me out here!" Syaoran said. " I want to go back to Hong Kong!"

" You can't " Yue said.

" What do you mean I can't?!" Syaoran said.

" Sin..." Yue said. " He is why we can't go back"

" We've gone into the future, haven't we?" Syaoran said

" Yes" Yue simply said.

" How does Sakura know you?" Syaoran said

" I defeated Sin with her father, and with yours" Yue said.

" My....Father?" Syaoran said.

Yue strechted out his wings. " Come with me"

" What were you thinking?" Tomoyo said looking at Sakura.

" I....Don't know" Sakura said. " But we can't just leave him here"

" He has Yue" Kero said. " Don't worry"

" Sakura" Everyone turned to the voice and saw Yue. Syaoran was walking behind him.

Sakura walked up to him. " Yes?"

" I would like to be your guardian, Do you accept?" Yue said

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. " But...why?"

" You refuse?" Yue said

" No! I accept!" Sakura said. " If that is what you want, I Accept"

" Good" Yue said. He looked at Syaoran who was behind him.

" He will be following us, Also as your guardian" Yue said. " Is that alright?"

" Of course!" Sakura said and smiled.

" Yue on our side?" Kero said. "We'll be able to finish this pilgrimage no problem"

Eriol walked over to Syaoran. " Now that you're a guardian, you must lighten up okay?"

Syaoran gave him a confused look.

Eriol laughed. " Never mind"

" It's not that I don't want to Sakura's guardian.....But...." Syaoran said. " Why do I have to come along?"

" Your father told me to look after you" Yue said. " It would give you something to do other than stay at home all day, Besides, Do you know how to get home?"

' I guess he has a point, If I don't go with them, Where do I go?' Syaoran thought. 'Sin was what brought me and Yue here.....But if we defeat it.....How Are we suppose to go home?'

" Why don't we rest here for a while, and then we'll continue on" Tomoyo said.

" Syaoran? Are you alright?" Sakura said and walked over to him. Syaoran turned around and nodded.

" Eriol tells me that you're from Hong Kong" Sakura said. " You must miss it"

" You believe me?" Syaoran said. Sakura nodded.

" I know you wouldn't lie" Sakura said. " You don't seem like that kind of person who would make something up like that"

" Thanks" Syaoran said. Sakura smiled.

" You always seem so happy" Syaoran said. " I don't think I can always smile when Sin is still lurking around"

" If I don't do it, who will" Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her, confused.

" I think of happy things" Sakura said. " I think that, Everyone is counting on me, To defeat Sin, To bring back peace, If all summoners were sad, Nobody would have hope in every bringing down Sin"

" I think I understand" Syaoran said.

" My pilgrimage...It's really special" Sakura said. " I want everyday to be full of happiness and laughter"

" And also.." Sakura said. " My guardians...If they see me sad...They'll be sad too, I don't want that to happen"

" You think of others before yourself" Syaoran said

Sakura just smiled

" Let's rest here for the night" Yue said. They had reached an Inn.

" But...This is an Al Bhed Inn" Eriol said.

" Is that a problem?" Yue said coldly.

" They used forbidden Machina, and also bad mouth Yevon and..." Eriol said and sighed.

" It's okay Eriol, Yue's just concerned about our health" Sakura said. " It's only 1 night"

" Alright" Eriol muttered.

Syaoran sighed and walked out of the Inn. The sun was just about to set and almost everyone was resting. He saw Sakura sitting at the edge of a cliff and walked over to her.

" Hey" Syaoran said and sat down beside her.

" Hi" Sakura said. " Why aren't you resting?"

" As If I can sleep" Syaoran said. Sakura looked back at the horizon.

" Pretty, Isn't it?" Sakura said.

" Sure is"

" I wish I could live here" Sakura said looking down. " It's so peaceful"

" You can, When you've defeated Sin" Syaoran said

Sakura gave a sad smile. " But...Sin will be reborn again"

" Then you can defeat it again" Syaoran said.

" I wish I could" Sakura said

" You can" Syaoran said. " You're the best summoner I know"

" Am I the only summoner you know?"

" That too"

-Silence-

" Um Sakura" Syaoran said. " Why is there Sin?"

" I guess you can say Sin is a punishment" Sakura said " It will not go away until we've atoned"

" But...What did we do?" Syaoran said. " Use forbidden Machina? Is it really that bad?"

" I don't know really..." Sakura said. " You can't expect me to answer every question" She said with a smile.

" Such thinking can be very unusual for a summoner" Syaoran said and laughed " isn't that what Maester Jyscal would say?"

Sakura giggled. " That isn't very nice"

" Well isn't it true?" Syaoran said. He stopped laughing and looked at her.

" I'm not saying anything"

Syaoran smirked and got up." Don't worry about your pilgrimage, We'll get through it"

Sakura looked at him and stood up. " Yes sir! "

" How do you beat Sin?" Syaoran asked.

" By calling the final aeon" Sakura said. " We'll have to go to Hong Kong to call it"

" H..Hong Kong?" Syaoran said

" She means the one that's in ruins right now" Yue said coming up to them.

" Are you sure?" Syaoran said.

" You'll see" Yue said. " Come Sakura, You should go and get some rest" He walked away.

Sakura turned to Syaoran. " You'll come with us, won't you?"

" Yea" Syaoran said. " I'll go...and see it with my own eyes"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_=Azn Fantasy Angel=_


End file.
